The Namikaze of Suna
by The0o
Summary: After failing to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha from joining Orochimaru in his quest for power, Naruto gets transferred to Suna. Naruto x Temari Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.
1. Chapter 1: Broken

Chapter 1: Broken

A dead white ceiling came into view as his vision blurred into existence, lifting his head, his view now replete with various flowers from his precious people brightened the pair of deep ocean blue eyes as they gently fluttered open. "Naruto.", he turned his gaze from the flowers in front of him to a couple of lime green eyes belonging to his messy pink haired teammate, Sakura Haruno. A smile broke out as his eyes lit up once he saw who it was sitting in a plain chair by the bedside, his life long crush. "Saukra-Chan.", he managed to croak out. He looked down to where she was holding his hand, a light blush complimented the contrasting widened deep ocean blue eyes as he registered the physical contact.

"How are you feeling, Naruto?" Almost like a light switching off, a small frown etched itself onto his dry lips as his eyes narrowed ,for a brief moment, while concurrently recalling the late memories that took place at the 'Valley of the End.' Facing back to his teammate, his face softened, he responded with a sigh, "Just fine Sakura." She noticed the lack of his usual suffix that had adorned her name for a long as she could remember. With a worried expression engraved on her face she gave his hand a gentle squeeze, trying to offer him her support. A mustered up, small empty, smile masked her face trying to push down the guilt that had started to swell up, recalling the state of which her teammate had returned in, a tear ran down a slightly red imprinted left cheek as her lips now trembled, shattering the brief mask she tried to erect. The imprint showed she had been resting her head on the crumbled up bed sheet that was beside her left hand, still lightly grasping onto Naruto's right hand, for a while now. Her tear was soon followed by another as she almost jumped into him, burying her head into his bandaged torso as she quickly wrapped her arms around him and started sobbing while repeatedly muttered the phrase "I'm sorry" over and over again.

Not knowing what to do, Naruto kept his arms beside himself, and quickly asked her in a startled but worried voice. "Whats wrong Sakura-Chan?" He found himself staring into a pair of lime green stormy eyes, as she lifted her head up from his torso. "I'm sorry" she rasped out. Now confused he continued, "What do you mean, Sakura-Chan?" Sakura started to ramble while wheezing, with a guilty vibe that came with her voice, "I-I made you promise me to bring him back. I'm so so sorry Naruto, if I didn't make you promise then maybe you'd have made it back okay… I mean you could've died..." Trailing after the sentence came quiet sobs that seemed to fill the room.

With an enthusiastic smile he replied, "Don't be sorry Sakura-Chan, I'm fine now aren't I?" as his eyes hardened he continued; "I just felt betrayed, my bestfriend….Sasuke, he tried to kill me." his eyes soon morphed into an ocean of sadness, but he quickly pulled himself together as he put up his usual foxy grin with such perfection that only came with experience. "But don't worry Sakura-Chan we'll bring him back, we'll have team seven back together in no time! His mind is just being corrupted by that pedo-snake…..I hope." his enthusiasm died down when he whispered the last part to himself.

"Thanks Naruto" calming down slightly, still not sure about his claim, she forced a smile onto her face as she removed her hold on him and stood at his bed side nervously rubbing her hand along her forearm that was pointed downwards along with her gaze. "Are you hungry? I can get you some Ichiraku if you want." she asked a bit timidly. A very predictable response blurted out of the blonde's mouth, "Yes please! Thanks Sakura-Chan" The unkempt pink haired girl nodded with a smile, his upbeat attitude already starting to ease her worries. Making her way to the door she looked back over her shoulder with a smile before twisting the door knob and leaving her blonde haired teammate to his thoughts.

A long sigh escaped Naruto, his face now blank, as his body seemed to partially sink into the mattress, now facing the ceiling once again he closes his eyes, replaying the battle he had with his once best friend. A tear trickled down the side of his temple whilst his breath deepened shakily filling his lungs to calm himself before he too started sobbing.

"Who called this meeting?" A rather irritated women exclaimed, her voice was naturally rasp but somehow still feminine. She had fading blonde hair ending in two adjacent pig tails while the remaining untied hair framed her face; along with her signature light purple, diamond shaped, mark that adorned her forehead. Seated around her on a rather long rectangular wooden desk sat important people that were vital to running a militaristic village: along her right seated the shinobi council, all were clan heads, naming the clans from nearest onward; the Hyuga, Aburame, Inuzuka, Sarutobi, Yamanaka, Nara, and Akimichi clan heads were all present along the shinobi side of the large rectangular desk. On her left was an equal amount of people that embody the civilian council: Reo, a representative from the red-light district of the village; Yuuto, a wealthy business man that owns the only construction company in the village along with the village's only foundry; Touma, he manages the food locally produced in the village; Itsuki, she is responsible for organizing the traveling merchants that temporarily set up shop in the village; Akari, owns the village's only source of electricity; Yui, she takes care of the residential areas of the village; Niko, an old man whose main responsibility is that of the commercial district of the village. Last but not least, unfortunately for the still irritated women, were the three elders that were former teammates and 'friends' of the late Hiruzen Sarutobi; a kind man that sacrificed his life for his village, Konoha, as any good Hokage would. The three elders were seated at the end of the large desk directly opposite of the seat for their Hokage, the irritated women. From left to right: Danzo Shimura, Homura Mitokado, and Koharu Utatane. The infamous three elders still stuck in their old ways of thinking.

"It was I who called this meeting, Tsunade-Sama." Standing up to address the question was Yuuto, his mustache slightly twitched as he continued, "I've called this council to discuss what is to be done with the 'thing' that had failed to bring back Uchiha-Sama." Immediately the shinobi side of the council along with Tsunade all had their eyes slightly narrowed in pure disgust at having Naruto being label a 'thing' or any other derogatory term. Almost immediately Tsunade responded in a harsh tone, "It's Hokage-Sama to you." She continued in a threatening voice, that had hair standing on the back of their necks on the civilian side, "And you will address him as Naruto-San or Uzumaki-San, as he is a registered shinobi of Konoha. Are we clear?" Yuuto stuttered and shakily bowed, "Yes, Hokage-Sama" Tsunade eased her glare on the council-men, "Now, I don't see anything that needs to be done concerning Naruto. He was given a mission and followed through with the best of his abilities along with his fellow comrades assigned to the mission and why are you only putting blame on him alone?, he wasn't even the leading the team. If you think Sasuke Uchiha was taken then you are mistaken, it was reported by both Lee Rock and Sakura Haruno that Sasuke Uchiha left by his own accord, whom I think should be labeled as a traitor."

"Hokage-Sama, I understand Uchiha-Sama has left by his own choosing, but how do we know he's not being influenced in his decision to leave by the curse mark left by Orochimaru? And I'm only putting the responsibility on ...Uzumaki-..San due to it..him.. being the last person to face Uchiha-Sama." The man stated timidly. Darting his eyes to around the glare coming from Tsunade he waited for a response from the village Hokage.

Tsunade gave the man a hard glare before replying, "You are right about one thing, we don't know how the curse mark can influence him. However the curse mark was sealed by Kakashi Hatake, I know he's not a seal master but at the time Jiraiya was not available and the problem had to be dealt with quickly, Kakashi was the only qualified seal-user available. The suppression seal done by Kakashi only works if the person has the will power to not use the curse mark. Are you suggesting that Sasuke Uchiha is weak minded?" She finished with a small smirk seeing the man trying to correct his 'mistake' by stuttering excuses he pulled from his ass. The man soon, somewhat, regained his composure as he revisited a previous point of discussion he brought at the beginning of the meeting; Naruto Uzumaki. "And what of Uzumaki-San?" hating he had to call that 'thing' by a name. "He's done nothing wrong." was the reply he got. He was seething, "How dare you tell me that 'thing' has done nothing wrong? That demon brat destroyed my first foundry when 'it' attacked twelve years ago. That 'thing' took away my family, That 'thing' should be banished from this village." The man was now glaring back at Tsunade, who was only just keeping control over her anger. She replied calmly which betrayed the current aura of chaos rolling off her in waves, "The Nine-tails attacked Konoha twelve years ago, Naruto was only a baby that the Fourth Hokage happened to choose to seal the fox into. Right now only Naruto is keeping the Nine-tails at bay."

Yuuto has had enough. He knows he's vital in Konoha's current situation as he is the only one really bringing, much needed, income to the village from other villages in Fire country buying metal from his foundry. After the death of the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, at the hands of his once favorite pupil, Orochimaru, the village has had a massive decrease in the number of missions it was able to cater to; due to the low amount of shinobi able to do the missions. Which in turn makes the village look weak, further damaging the strong image Konoha projected. Yuuto decided to take full advantage of his current position and proposed an ultimatum, "I demand you get rid of that demon reincarnate and remove his status as a Konoha Shinobi." Tsunade definitely lost it now. She stood up taking a powerful stance with a very hardened glare at the man who 'demanded' the removal of someone she came to see as her grandson. She barked back at the man, "You don't have any authority over me, I am the Hokage. What right do you think you have to demand anything of me?" The man smirked, "I have every right to, Hokage-Sama. Or I will leave Konoha taking my foundry and construction company, thats still repairing the village walls and buildings that were destroyed in the invasion, along with me. You all know very well what that means for this village." Yuuto shifted his gaze, still with his cocky smirk on his face, locking eyes with every single person on the shinobi council and the elders.

The shinobi council was pissed, they all knew they were backed into a corner. There were no obvious options. The elders were not happy with this development, not that they cared for the boy but was only concerned of losing the village jinchuriki. Danzo Shimura had his eye slightly open to see if Yuuto was serious. Of course he was. Danzo, a man stuck in the old ways of thinking along with his fellow elders, was already trying to find a way to somehow acquire the village weapon and enroll him into his ROOT program, an organization that had officially been disbanded by the order of Hiruzen Sarutobi. Danzo knew this would be a set back to his plans, but he was a patient man, maybe things would be easier this way. If the jinchuriki was out of the village, away from Tsunade, then it would most likely be easier to approach the boy. Danzo was brought out of his thoughts when Tsunade spoke, "Fine, he will leave..." Danzo was pleasantly surprised by this, he thought Tsunade would possibly need a little more convincing than that. He narrowed his eye at her, now suspecting she was planning something, he was soon proven correct of his deductions as Tsunade soon continued, "But since we are still in the middle of negotiating the peace treaty with Suna, I'd like to transfer Naruto Uzumaki from Konoha to Suna. He would have his Konoha Shinobi license, Konoha Citizenship along with any pay for missions that was still owed to him liquidated." Tsunade said in strong and firm voice that was concealing a very broken Tsunade, she knew her Naruto would be heart-broken by this but she had no choice. The village had to come first to the Hokage, but she has a plan.

Danzo was now in turmoil as he needed a way to stop this, it would be next to impossible to get the Jinchuriki when it's in Suna. This would also leave Konoha without it's Jinchuriki along with giving it away, like a stick of chewing gum, to a potential future enemy was ludicrous, especially since said village had just recently attacked Konoha. Even if the village was being manipulated by the snake sannin, Orochimaru, Danzo did not care. Danzo calmly spoke out, "Tsunade-Hime, giving away a Jinchuriki-" before Danzo could finish the Hokage cut him off. "Shut it Danzo, Naruto Uzumaki is not a weapon he is a twelve year old boy who has done nothing wrong to any of you." she said while looking at the smirking civilian council members looking forward to no longer seeing the demon brat around the village. Tsunade continued, "You're an adviser Danzo, you have no pull in the matter." Danzo visibly frowned, not often seen on a stoic man such as himself. He'll have to leave it for now, he can't acquire the Jinchuriki just yet.

"I will finalize the treaty and send it off to Suna. Dismissed." Tsunade held her stance at the front of the large rectangular desk as the openly happy Yuuto, who didn't care how they got rid of that 'thing' as long as it was gone, was first to get up to leave the room and spread the wonderful news. The rest of the civilian council quickly trailed behind as they were also happy of the outcome. The shinobi council soon followed out as they quietly reflected on the meeting, none of them were content with how one civilian was able to corner the entire shinobi council into a corner. Get rid of the boy or keep him and have a major cocksure problem that would most likely permanently cripple the village in monetary value and status. The choice was obvious. The elders also left but were unhappy with events that played out, especially the old bandaged cyclops.

Author's Note:

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I'll try to bring out a new chapter every week, but no promises, we all have our own lives to go to. Please leave a review, I'd be happy for any constructive criticisms thrown my way. Have a good one. Cheers.


	2. Chapter 2: Gone

Chapter 2: Gone

Two pigtails swished in sync to the heavy steps of Tsunade as she made her way through the long sterile corridor; as her anxiousness continued to surge through her, the conclusion of the recent council session being the source of the knot in her gut. She found herself standing in front of the blank door, dragging in a calming breath she twists the door knob.

The room was bathed in an orange glow, seeping in between the open curtain blinds, from the setting sun; highlighting a mans long white hair, who leaned against Naruto's left bedside. Another fairly tall man with gravity defying naturally grey hair, giving off his signature eye smile, was leaning against the far right wall of the room. Still with the messy pink hair, Sakura sat in the same place Naruto first woke up to, although now she was barely able to keep her drooping eyes open whilst propping up her head with an open palm on her cheek. "Oh, Hey Tsunade-Hime" a warm smile was the source of the greeting. "Jiraiya…." was her response, one could tell the heartbroken timbre that croaked out of her.

Losing his smile, Jiraiya took on a softened expression and replied in a soothing voice, foreign to his normally manly attitude, "What's wrong Hime?" Tears sprang to her eyes clouding chestnut browns, her composure now crumbling before her worried audience. "Are you alright Granny?", her favorite blonde asked. Her eyes locking onto vast ocean blues, the knot tightened. Letting out a long sigh, she fluttered her eyes trying to rid of her cloudy vision. Deciding to just get it over with, in her usual blunt manner, she disclosed to the other four in the room of what transpired at her last council meeting. "This morning there was a council meeting and I've agreed on transferring you to Suna, Naruto." Silence. "What do you mean?; I'm being transferring to Suna?", came a soft reply.

Sakura's whole world came crashing down on her, suddenly starting to sob, gone was the once warm and lax atmosphere replaced by a dreary gloom. "What do you mean you 'agreed' on transferring Naruto to Suna, Tsunade?", in a rare serious, business-like tone, directed at Tsunade; Jiraya was not thrilled with the idea.

" I had no other choice, one of the civilian council members threatened to leave with the foundry along with his construction crew. We need him right now Jiraiya, you know why." Tsunade bit back a bit too harshly than she meant to.

Ignoring her harsh tone Jiraiya countered, "You're the Hokage, Tsunade. Just kill him and take his assets for the village." Tsunade responded with more razor in her voice, " Are you stupid Jiraiya? Sure, I'll do that when I want to start a civil war in the leaf. I'm in too weak of a position right now, we're vulnerable as it is, we don't need to further weaken the village." Everyone became engrossed with the situation.

"So….. what now?" Breaking everyone out of their thoughts was Kakashi. "Naruto will have to leave Konoha within the week." came a softened reply from Tsunade. "But what about his training Hime? You remember: I wanted to take him on a that little training trip." The white haired man inquired. "You'll have to bring it up with the Suna council. He's no longer a shinobi of the leaf. He belongs to Suna now." came the abrupt reply from Tsunade.

"Sakura, you'll have to leave us."

"But why Lady Tsunade?" was Sakura's immediate response. Releasing a long sigh while rubbing her temples she answered; "I've got to tell Naruto something he deserved to know a long time ago." Jiraiya quickly caught on; "You're going to tell him now?" "Yes, I'm going to tell him now, you and Sensei should have told him the moment he could walk." Stern but yet a pitiful reply was shot back at Jiraiya.

"Hime, you know why we can't tell him." He countered.

"Tell me what? I'm laying right here ya'know." A distressed blonde exclaimed.

"About your parents, Naruto." Answering the blonde was the copy-ninja, Kakashi. Naruto looked at his Sensei, to see if this was some sort of sick joke. He returned his attention to Tsunade.

Receiving a nod in affirmation was the last thing he expected, for her to burst out laughing maybe, at least that he could handle. But to have three of some of the most important people in his life know about this and not tell him. Inside, he was livid. Forgotten were his worries of no longer being a shinobi of the leaf, thoughts of past debates flushed his mind, did his parents leave him? .

"You knew?…...you all knew?", his meager voice filling the room. The silence was loud, but was soon pushed desperately away by Tsunade; "They loved you very much Naruto, your father wanted Sensei to keep this from you until you were ready." Jiraiya followed up in an all serious tone, " He had many enemies Naruto, you-" Jiraiya was cut off by Naruto's outburst, "So what?, it's not like I can't keep a secret. I just-I just wanted to know they didn't leave me…."

"They didn't leave you Naruto. They died protecting you." Tsunade's words seemed to have calmed the blonde from his earlier flare. "So...who were they?" his eyes finding interest in the white bed sheets, waiting for an answer. "Sakura, please leave the room, this is highly confidential and is on a need-to-know basis." Sakura heard her Hokage, giving Naruto a reassuring smile, she makes her way towards the door, but was stopped by Naruto calling out; "It's fine, she can stay." Tsunade gave Naruto a hard look and decided to go along with it. "Minato Namikaze, and Kushina Uzumaki." Sakura's gasp caught no one's attention as all eyes were fixed on Naruto. "What?" Vast ocean blues latched onto her chest nut browns; "The fourth Hokage?"

"Yes, he was your father." Tsunade relaxed, seating herself onto Naruto's bedside. "And my mother?"

Tsunade smiled, recalling the fiery red-head. "She was-"; she saw the look on Jiraiya, and caught herself before giving more. "I'm sorry Naruto, Jiraiya can fill you in on the rest. I have to get on with things." Gathering herself, she takes one last look at her favorite blonde, sending a reassuring smile. "We can talk more later, we still have a couple of days."

Facing toward an open door-way, knob in hand. "For what it's worth; I'm sorry Naruto." Tsunade promptly closed the door. Headed back to sign away her favourite shinobi.


End file.
